


COC 2019 - Day 1: Sun/Moon ~ Burn

by and_then_he_kisses_me



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_then_he_kisses_me/pseuds/and_then_he_kisses_me
Summary: When the moon shines on the sun.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553782
Kudos: 10
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	COC 2019 - Day 1: Sun/Moon ~ Burn

BAZ

I walk up the stairs to my room - our room - feeling the fresh blood pumping through my veins. As I open the door, the cold brushes against my skin and a shiver goes through my body. I see Snow opened the window again.

He knows how fast I get cold and I know he does that to annoy me. I don’t bother closing it. I used to complain, but it’s not like he cared. And if I’m being honest, I deserve it.

Snow is already asleep, his blanket wrapped around his body, his mouth slightly opened and his head resting on his pillow.

Quietly, trying not to wake him, I take my pajamas and go to the bathroom. I take a warm shower and get ready for bed. After cleaning up all my stuff, I sneak into bed, facing Snow.

The moonlight is shining on his face through the window. It gives him a grey glow, but you can still see all his colours. Bronze curls. Golden skin. Brown moles. And if they were opened, blue eyes.

Through the darkness he’s still shining like the sun. He is the sun. The centre of my universe. Everything spins around him, including me.

Simon suddenly moves. I prepare myself to turn around and pretend like I didn’t just stare at him, but he isn’t awake. He just tries to get more comfortable.

A strand of hair fell into his face. I’m tempted to reach out my arm and brush it away. I don’t.

Snow hates me. He has every right to do so. We are enemy’s. We never learned to be something else. I never did. But I wish I had.

He is so alive. I’m fucking dead. He’s full, where I am empty. He’s the sun and I am the moon.

I turn around and face the wall.

And one day we are going to crash into each other.

I close my eyes.

And everything will go up in flames.

I listen to Simon’s steady breathing.

And one of us is going to burn.

I slowly drift off into sleep.

And for his and everyone else’s sake, I hope it will be me.


End file.
